


The World, My White Board and Other Idiosyncratic Talents

by Angel_Lily



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: F/M, M/M, mentions of Ivan of Zandar, mentions of Keeper, mentions of Koda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Lily/pseuds/Angel_Lily
Summary: Saving the world from Sledge and the rest of the monsters were yesterday's news. A whole new adventure now awaits them as they try to head back into their normal lives. Can the former rangers assimilate, or will this be a new struggle. And something is up with Kendall, it's kind of hard to call her Ms. Morgan with her reenactment of the bar scene in Coyote Ugly last night.OrThe one where Kendall decides to hang up her scientist coat and play as the god of mischief on two of her former ranger mates.





	The World, My White Board and Other Idiosyncratic Talents

**Author's Note:**

> Something has been gnawing at me to write a fic for Riley and Chase, but I now only decided to get to it when I re-watched the dino charge seasons on Netflix.
> 
> Heaven help me as I manipulate Kendall into manipulating my favorite pair of rangers in this reiteration of the power rangers.

Shelby was getting annoyed. Not just annoyed, she was fed up. It wasn't like it was her place to say anything since she only just found out less than a week ago that Riley and Ivan were involved, but someone has to tell Riley to buck up. He's bringing the entire team's morale down. She could probably get Tyler to talk to Riley about it but she'll just leave it alone. For now, she'll watch the sad melodrama unfold. And for anyone that knows her, knows how much it is killing her not to talk Riley. 

Riley kept walking past the gates to the Sauropods and have forgotten something every damn time. First it was the cart to feed the pair of Sauropods, then next it was his keycard to unlock the gate, then next it was his clipboard for his list of things to do. Somehow he's been completely absent minded lately. He was having the most difficult time focusing. His attention span went to complete shit, and he knew why. 

Since Ivan decided to go back to his own timeline, he felt gutted. Almost betrayed but that's normal, he supposed, if the person you fell in love with left you. He wasn't even able to be gross and sentimental like those couples in the movies that publicly proclaim their love for one another. Nope. He was never the sentimental type. He was always the more logical one. In the back of his head he knew there was always the possibility of Ivan's departure. But in his head, it was always because he became unbearable enough that Ivan finally decided to check out. It wasn't overly dramatic nor romantic but that was how his brain operated. Logic before feelings.

He sighed for a third time within the last five minutes as the gates leading to the grazing grounds of the Sauropods opened up. As he caught a glimpse of the long necked dinosaur, a sense of thrill ran up his spine. Never in his lifetime could he ever have imagined to be within mere yards from a real, living, breathing dinosaur. But then again, ever since he became a power ranger, nothing seemed impossible. Battling monsters, transforming into costumed heroes, controlling zords, and even time traveling tends to break that side of your brain that screams for logic. 

"Earth to Riley!" 

Riley was taken away from his thoughts as a figure drew near him. For a moment, he felt his heart skip a beat and race but eventually evened out when he finally took note that the face he was looking at didn't belong to his previous flame. Zach was very much a carbon copy of Ivan in looks that he can't avoid staring at him half the time. The boy ended up working in the dinosaur zoo (previously dinosaur museum) but because Ivan had gone back to his timeline in the Jurassic age, the two never actually met. 

"Hey Zach, what's up?" 

"Kendall asked me to get you, something about a friend from New Zealand needing a ride?"

"Oh! Crap! I completely spaced!" Riley hurriedly pawned off his feeding duty to Zach and thanked him for the reminder and made a beeline for the office where Kendall was typing away on the computer with a glazed look on her face. 

"Kendall! Keys!" prompted Riley as he bounded through the door. Kendall, without batting an eyelash chucked the set of keys towards Riley who caught it effortlessly. Ever since coming back from the Mesozoic era, Kendall has been on full on research mode to get caught up on this timeline's events. It turns out that since the dinosaurs weren't wiped from the planet, much of the planet's history has changed too. The domestication of cats never occurred, and wild dogs are more prevalent than their domesticated counterparts. Dinosaurs weren't particularly large in variety at present times, with the more aggressive species fewer in numbers and scattered across the globe in preserved grazing parks. Even the world population was not as great in quantity as previously seen. Where the human population boomed above 8 billion, it has now been cut in half. The planet had maintained a balance between the world of dinosaurs and the world of men. One event producing massive consequences. Many of which, that were unforeseen. Then again, the other end of the spectrum was the Earth getting sucked up in a black hole. 

The drive to the airport was a quick one, Chase was already waiting by the designated area with luggage in tow. The sight of the black ranger brightened Riley's mood significantly. To think that he couldn't stand to be in the same room as the hotshot when they had first met. He was cocky, he was dismissive, too laid back and very attractive. The last thought still makes him giggle slightly. It was a secret he would never dare utter. The black ranger was a good friend, one he'd rather not lose due to a physical attraction. Sometimes Riley wondered if things would have worked out differently for him had he fallen for Chase instead of Ivan. Oh what a crazy notion it was. 

"Thanks for the lift mate, let me drive!" chirped Chase happily as he threw his luggage onto the trunk of the jeep. Riley knew that Chase disliked the passenger seat and preferred to drive so he scooted himself to the passenger seat and let the New Zealander take the wheel. 

"Wait! Where's Kaylee?" asked Riley. "I thought you mentioned before that she was flying back with you?"

"We're taking a break," answered Chase before setting the car to drive and setting a course for his apartment. 

"What happened? I thought everything was going fine when you both left to visit your sister and mom?" 

"She was different, or I guess I wasn't me.," thoughtfully answered Chase, "her words, not mine." Gone was the normal smirk from his face but replaced with something akin to confusion. "Her memories of what he had together was different from anything I remember."

It suddenly clicked for Riley, and he knew exactly what Chase was talking about. Everyone in this time did not have any recollection of the power rangers when they came back. Riley and the other rangers knew exactly what went down with Sledge and the fight for the energems, but since it was resolved back in the Jurassic age, no one in this current timeline knew about it. Everything looked almost the same, but everything was different. 

In this timeline, Chase was a university student instead of an intern in a dinosaur museum. Tyler's dad was still a geologist but the Tyler of this timeline had followed his father's footsteps and was a budding geologist himself taking university classes since he never had to put his life on hold to be a ranger and look for his dad. The pair had assumed this timeline's life and made the adventures they promised. Shelby was studying zoology with a focus on dinosaur wild life. That girl had a one track mind in any timeline it seems. Riley himself assumed the university student version of himself who was working on a biochemistry degree on track for medical school. Kendall was the director of the dinosaur zoo and was still their boss in the now zoo where they worked part time. And prince Phillip… well he's still a prince. Go figure.

Koda and Ivan were the only ones that weren't present as they had long since perished and lived their lives. Ivan can be found in the pages of the Zandarian history books and Koda was there somewhere, lost to the ravages of time. 

Not that any of them would really complain. Their lives are pretty much what they had all imagined it would be before all the craziness ensued, but it still took them for a ride every now and then when the memories they carried did not align to the events that had unfolded in this current timeline.

Time travel… the ultimate power of the energems yet subtly diabolical. No one dared to complain as they all knew that the other possibility was the entire planet's demise. Seeing the planet Earth sucked into a black hole can definitely change anyone's perception.

"Sorry bro, I guess there's still a lot more we don't know about ourselves now more than ever," said Riley thoughtfully out loud still obviously lost in his own thoughts as well, "at first you think the worst part was coming out to your family, then the next thing I know I'm supposed to remember an entire semester's worth of knowledge for a class I don't even remember taking."

Chase laughed his usual laugh and ruffled Riley's hair as he regarded his attention back on the road. He was glad it was Riley that picked him up. Riley can ground him the way his family does for him in New Zealand. The pair relied in silence as Chase drove them back to his apartment. He just needed to drop off his luggage and they can both head back to the zoo. Chase got back in record time as the traffic was light but Riley had fallen asleep on the way so he opted to let the teen sleep undisturbed. He was in and out just as quick and got back on the road. 

~ 

"It's great to have you back!" greeted Shelby as the sight of the kiwi came into range. She ran up to him stealing a hug. Chase's presence was a welcome one, especially when he's not running around chasing skirts. 

"I knew you missed me," teased Chase. Shelby just slapped him across the arm and went back to her task. The mini reunion was eventually cut short due to the amount of work needed to be done in the dinosaur zoo. Dinosaur poops were the worst!

Things progressed pretty smoothly, the team worked like a well oiled machine. It was pretty uneventful and that brought comfort to the former rangers. Well, at least it was up until Riley had an uninvited guest.

"Brainiac!" 

Riley could suddenly feel the headache brewing. There was only one person he knew that called him that. It was a good thing he was only doing maintenance for the electric locks. As he turned to face the intrusion, he was met by the tall, lean muscled figure. Only this time, he was all smiles. Gone was the teasing smirk he was accustomed to. 

"Umm, hi?" Riley wasn't sure how to respond. Burt didn't seem like the Burt he was accustomed to. They had already buried the hatchet and had become something akin to friends in the previous timeline, but with the changes this timeline had brought he can't be too sure. As the approaching figure got closer, Riley's stomach was in knots. Did he somehow get into Burt's bad side and this is retaliation? Riley braced himself for the worst but what came next was even more surprising. 

Riley almost flinched when he felt Burt tilt his head back but the lips that came crashing onto his was the clincher. Riley became wide eyed and unable to move. He didn't move to deepen the kiss; he was frozen in place. 

"What's wrong?" asked Burt as he leaned back from the kiss, "Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" The worried look painted across Burt's face was definitely one for the books. Never in Riley's imagination had he thought to see that directed towards himself. 

'What the hell is going on?' screamed Riley internally.

"Umm- what?" Riley was dumbfounded. This Burt obviously was more than just friendly with the Riley of this time, but he was having the worst time trying to wrap his head around it. Still unable to move or form a coherent sentence, Riley was slightly relieved when Chase, who had seen the exchange, came to his rescue.

"Oi! Mate!" called out Chase which also got Shelby and Tyler's attention, "what do you think you're doing?" the accusatory tone in Chase's voice was unmistakable. 

It was Burt's turn to be confused. Something was definitely up with Riley if Chase was coming to his rescue. As far as he knew, the two really didn’t get along well. Something about the New Zealander's attitude rubbed Riley the wrong way, at least that's what he thought, but now he's not so sure. So he answered in the most honest way he could.

"Kissing my boyfriend," stated Burt, "is something wrong?"

"Boyfriend?!" asked Shelby from across the way as she bounded closer to the trio with Tyler in tow, "since when? And why didn't I know about this?"

"Okay, something is seriously weird here," thought Burt out loud. "I thought none of you got along?"

"Huh?" Tyler was the first to pipe up, "what do you mean? We're friends."

"Uh, no- as far as I knew, none of you got a long well enough which is why the director originally assigned you in separate locations of the zoo." This was new to all of them. They had been back for about a week now and this was the first they heard of it. Confusion was apparent in everyone's faces and just like in Kendall fashion, her timing was impeccable. 

"Something's weird here," wondered Shelby out loud.

"You're telling me." Burt moved closer to Riley and noticed the slight flinching of the shorter boy when their hands touched. "Riley, is everything okay between us?" asked Burt as he regarded the former green ranger. 

"How come you haven't tried to call me or come visit me for a week?" Riley asked the only logical question he could think of. If the Riley of this timeline was really with Burt then how had he not seen a trace of the taller man in the span of a week since their return from the Jurassic era.

"I thought you told me not to contact you for a week, since you were worried I'd be distracted from my training?" Burt was also confused. He could recall the last conversation with Riley where Riley blatantly used the threat of withdrawing sex if Burt was distracted from training just because they couldn't see each other. The threat was delivered with that serious Riley face that he relented and delivered on that promise. He even set a new record time in the 200 meter sprints. 

"So you two…" Shelby pointed to the two of them and paused slightly, "are together… together? Like as in boyfriends for real?"

Burt nodded in the affirmative while Riley stood wide eyed. Chase had a frown on his face, and Tyler was just trying his best to take it all in. It wasn't always easy for him to wrap his head around Riley in relationships, especially not with guys. It started with the confession that Riley and Ivan were together, he originally found out when he sought the pair needing to practice a new dino charger Kendall had built. To his surprise he found the two making out rather heavily instead. 

He could still see that day burned into the back of his head. Ivan's body was draped all over the green ranger's topless body as their lips connected in intense passion. Riley was on his back, laying on the ground as he clung to the gold ranger's dress shirt as it opened and swayed through the smallest gusts of wind. Ivan caught sight of him and broke the kiss. The pair had a at least the audacity to look guilty as they tried to explain the situation. It wasn't so much weird to have them be together as it was that Tyler wasn't so sure how to react seeing two of his friends basically reenact a steamy erotic scene in front of him. Plus the sounds that Riley made still gave him chills. He never wanted to hear them again. Not if he wanted to continue seeing Riley as a friend, or more like a sometimes annoying younger brother. 

"You guys, we need to talk," stated Kendall as she motioned in the direction of her office. Tyler was the first to act as he high tailed it towards the office silently thanking Kendall for her impeccable timing just as his thoughts wandered. Shelby was hot on his heels and Chase followed suit but not before he threw Burt a side glance followed by an annoyed look. Riley, who just started to get his bearing back sheepishly looked back at Burt and excused himself. The taller man just gave a noncommittal shrug and leaned forward for a kiss, to which Riley ineffectively dodged. The meshing of their lips did suddenly feel natural and familiar, as if it had happened before. Riley shrugged it off and turned tail just as Burt took his leave. 

This new world was definitely a confusing one, and crazy all at once. And it looks like they all have much to learn about themselves, not so much so in the present but more on who they were in relation to the lives that their counterparts have lived up to now. 

~

"This is sooooo messed up!" Shelby was pacing in the office. They no longer had the lab in the basement since they never became power rangers in this timeline. 

"You're telling me," Riley also followed suit in pacing alongside the former pink ranger. "What is happening right now?"

Chase was quiet, which was not usual for him, and Tyler was fidgeting in his seat unable to verbalize the anxious feelings burning deep within him. Where was one of Sledge's monsters when he needed them? This would be the best time to pound on a rampaging monster. 

"Okay so I think we've all seen a glimpse of what the time traveling had done to affect our lives," started Kendall as she pulled up a projector. She began to detail the divergence of the timeline they knew and the current one they lived in. Because they had intervened in the past and stopped Sledge, the meteoric catastrophe never occurred. This began the minute and small diverging paths from each timeline. As far as they can tell, the dinosaurs obviously survived and in now cohabiting with the rest of the planet's diverse wild lives. The group discussed the implications from ecosystem down to the surviving species now found around the globe. 

However, they were more interested in their own lives at the moment. Like the news of Riley's lover, they wanted to figure out how much of their lives have changed. How many more interactions had they had with the people in their circle that was different from what they remember? Zach was different in this timeline without Ivan's influence, Burt was now Riley's lover, and even Kaylee mentioned that the Chase she was with was different.

"So what do you think we should do?" asked Riley.

"I guess we just have to see this thing through," answered Kendall frankly, "look, you guys, whatever we were that the people remember us by, just remember that we don't have to be them. We can make our decisions on our own from now on and just live. Isn't this what we all wanted? We fought as rangers to be able to protect the planet and we have! Now is not the time to second guess everything we worked so hard for." Kendall's impassioned speech brought everyone's spirit's higher. They just had to concentrate on the now instead of dreading what was. It might have been true that they hated each other as Burt said, but as the group of friends that fought as rangers, they definitely have each others' backs. Nothing will change that. 

Shelby took Tyler's hand and squeezed as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Tyler smiled back and kissed her on the forehead. The love dovey pair walked out of the office hand in hand and decided that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be just normal teens again. They saved the world and would love to reap the rewards. Even if no one else knew. 

"Chase, you okay?" asked Riley as he regarded the still silent former black ranger. 

"Oh, yeah mate," answered Chase as he was startled out of his thoughts, "just a little too crazy to wrap my mind around."

"You're right, but isn't crazy our specialty?" laughed Riley out loud. Riley's smile was infectious and Chase found himself smiling after the poor boy. 

"Oh boy," sighed Kendall, " as she noticed that smile Chase offered the former green ranger. She won't say anything but she can already tell that the hotshot was falling for the youngest member of their group. She'll have to watch and keep an eye on it, after all, they were all like family to her and it would be great ammo to finally tease the kiwi about this budding crush.

It was time to hang up the scientist coat of hers and be a normal girl for once. She had been so focused all her life that undertaking Keeper's mission was something she reveled in. She wanted challenges and she got them. She was able to do so much good behind the scenes and as a ranger that maybe now she too, can use the time away from just work. And judging from what she had in the employee records, the previous Kendall had a ton of hours saved up from working too much. Someone whose life consisted of work, and that was not how she wanted to live any longer. Being a power ranger taught her that. There is so much of this world to see that she forgot to enjoy. So starting from that moment, she vowed to reprioritize and make time for herself. 

Even just the thought of Chase chasing after Riley like a love sick puppy was a wake up call. She could definitely use some entertainment in her life, while she wasn't willing to part with the workaholic side of herself, she'd create more chances to see the world outside of her office's four walls. She could always begin with setting up the oblivious pair. Maybe that's the exact type of mischief she needed to bring into her life to get the ball rolling, so to speak. 

But the question was, how? Burt's appearance and Riley's obvious heartbreak from a former gold ranger could stand as obstacles, but nothing's stopped her from overcoming obstacles before. She just needed to get creative about this. If her hunch was right, then Riley was also harboring some feelings for the kiwi as well. 

While it was an inconvenience for the lair to be absent in this timeline, her office white board can be the drawing board she needed. 

'Now… to formulate the Chase and Riley entanglement ceremony. Or Chiley chronicles for short!'

There was a devious smile on Kendall's face as she formulated the first part of a series she planned to reenact.

"I finally found the distraction I was looking for," giggled Kendall excitedly. It was out of character for her, but it was time for this butterfly to come out of her cocoon and she was dragging a velociraptor and parasaur out with her. 

TO BE CONTINUED~

**Author's Note:**

> My original promt was: Riley is a little out of sorts ever since Ivan went back to his own time. Chase can't seem to get Riley off his mind now that he's back in New Zealand. Tyler and Shelby are still going strong.
> 
> But I wanted something i can give comedic undertones to sooooo this happened!
> 
> Thanks for stopping by! Come again!


End file.
